


Konoha Finds Porn, and Ene is Still Mischievous

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, i dunno, its just konoha being confused and embarrassed, porn website mention, shintaro too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Konoha."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Why is there porn on my computer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha Finds Porn, and Ene is Still Mischievous

"Konoha."

"Yes?"

"Why is there porn on my computer."

Konoha froze.

Ealier, when Kano had make a particular joke about Kido (before a glorious beat down), Konoha didn’t get it. He kept asking ‘What’s so funny?’ over and over, following Kano around until finally Kano brought him to the side and explained it. When Konoha still didn’t get it, Kano replied exasperatedly to ‘go look it up’. And so he did. It started out okay, although what he typed didn’t match up with what he was looking for, but then he found it. _A website._ Dedicated to what he was looking for and more. Konoha didn’t yet understand the importance of clearing his history.

And so here he was, motionless under Shintaro’s confused stare from his computer screen to Konoha. He tries staring at Tono to ignore Shintaro and the obvious heavy silence.

"U-Um, is this… Did you…?" Shin flailed around for a bit, gesturing towards the computer and then towards Konoha, mumbling stuff so that he didn’t hear, and stuttering. Konoha stared at him quizzically.

"Why are _you_ so embarrassed, Shintaro?”

Shintaro rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, seemingly winded from nothing. "Where, uh, d-did you even know where to…? Like… um..! How did you find that website?"

Shin occupies himself waiting for Kono’s answer by deleting the history Konoha failed to, just in case Ene happened to- Hey, where is Ene?

"Uhm. Kano… He… uh…." Konoha’s weak explanation fades out and Shintaro understands completely.

"O-oh. That makes sense. I guess…? Wait, why did he tell you in the first place?"

While Konoha explains the full situation, slowly and with stuttering hesitance, Ene slowly floats into view on the computer. She has this _smirk_ , like she has a huge secret she’s barely hiding. Knowing her, she most definitely does and Shintaro silently fears for his life. He squints suspiciously at her and she waves a hand, gesturing she’ll tell him. They both wait until Konoha ends his story, before Shintaro accusingly glares at Ene.

"Where were you during this?” Ene smirks wider, almost breaking into a full smile.

"Well, I was hanging out with Momo, but when I came back I decided it was best to leave him alone." Konoha puts his flaring face into his hands, beginning to feel absolute mortification. Ene doesn’t look like she’s done though, and low-and-behold, she bursts out,

“By the way Konoha, how come all the guys in those videos looked like Master?”

 

Her laughs echo hauntingly as Shintaro chokes on his own spit while Konoha flops on his side with his head still in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at these nerds


End file.
